Who's the Finest Warhorse of Them All
by ImpishCowgirl
Summary: 14 y/o Sabrina Grimm is part of one of the last few battles against the Scarlet Hand - on warhorses. Who is her trusty steed throughout the chaos? Will her and Puck get closer? Rated T for just a little swearing.
1. Finding Her Horse

**This is my first fanfic! Please dun keel me! D: And no flames. Google is your friend when you come across horse terms you don't know of. I'm sorry. Hehehe. I'll try to slim down on the equine talk a bit, though. **

**Enjoy! Hopefully...**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, find a horse and tack them up! The battle is only hours away!"<p>

It had been 2 years since the war had started. They were nearing the end, and this was one of their biggest battles. It involved charging in on warhorses. Though there would be more injuries, ultimately, they would have the upper hand. They had a 1200 pound animal underneath them doing all the running and trampling. It would be more difficult for some of the Hand members to run you over. And in the long run, you had more energy if you weren't using it to run away or run towards them. They realized the horses did get tired eventually.

14 year old Sabrina Grimm was well-respected in the army. Though her addiction often prevented her from using magic as a weapon, she was a very talented swordsman. She also knew how to use other weapons like daggers, clubs, and chairs. Don't ask.

By the time Sabrina was finished getting herself ready, almost everyone had gotten a horse and were nearly finished putting on the tack and armor. The armor was heavy, which was why many of the horses were Baroque or draft horses. **(AN:** If you're not a horse person, I'm sorry. Google it. xD I'm not good at putting it into non-horsey perspective.**)** Sabrina sighed. She heard the thud of hoofbeats and looked up to see a giddy Daphne on a small but stocky Gypsy Vanner.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she squealed.

Sabrina looked at the horse for a moment. A piebald with a mane flowing past the shoulders, and a tail that was thick and flowing. She remembered this mare. They had to cut a few inches off of her tail in order to keep it from dragging along the ground during battles. They should have cut the mane, too. Judging from the looks of some of the volunteer stablehands when she came to practice jousting, it was extremely difficult to brush.

"Yes, and I know this is a huge favor to ask of you, but PLEASE don't get her dirty!"

"She'd be beautiful even if she was covered in mud!" And with that, she nudged her horse with her heels and cantered away before Sabrina could say that she hadn't meant it that way. She sighed.

She had rode almost all the horses at the stables. She loved almost all of them. Almost. Sleipnir's gait was way too weird for her.  
>She loved riding Black Beauty, but she just never clicked with him. Zorro's horse, Toronado, tended to test her patience. Besides,<br>didn't Zorro need him to be in the battle? Bree Hee Hinny Hoo Hah, or Bree, talked way too much for her taste. Gunpowder was much too spooky after his race with the Headless Horseman but still made a semi-decent warhorse with the right rider. And the list went on.

She really wished her favorite horse, which happened to be a normal horse, a black Andalusian gelding named Luz de la Luna,  
><strong>(AN:<strong> or Moonshine. ILY GOOGLE TRANSLATOR. EVEN IF YOU AREN'T COMPLETELY ACCURATE SOMETIMES...**)** wasn't injured with a torn ligament. She sighed. Just then, Puck walked by.

"What's wrong, Grimm? Horses too scared of your ugly face to let you ride them?" His eyes twinkled with amusement and mischief.

She sighed and ignored him.

"Grimm, I'm talking to you."

She frowned and said nothing.

"...I can't believe I'm doing this. Do you really need a horse, Grimm?" He sighed when her back was turned, but he was grinning. When she turned back around to look at him, eyes full of suspicion, he had a slightly annoyed look on his face, though.

"...Yes?" It came out sounding more like a question.

Puck sighed. "Then I guess I don't have a choice." He paused. "Any preference? Fancy, plain, whatever's good?"

She still was confused. "...Something like... Luzer?" It was an affectionate nickname the camp had come up with for the horse.

Puck scoffed. "That horse is nothing compared to ME! I am not a copy!" And with that, he turned into a stunning Lipizzan destrier stallion.

Sabrina, however, did not see it coming. It had finally dawned on her after he had shifted. "Y- You expect me to ride.. YOU!" The horse snorted and stomped as if to say, "Isn't it obvious?" And with that, he nudged her towards the tackroom.

**. . . . .**

Sabrina had finished putting on both hers and Puck's armor and they still had time left over. Much to Puck's dismay, showing this through continuous snorts and attempts to nip Sabrina until she hit him on the nose, she plaited his mane and tail. She had even given him a full grooming before she put the tack on, seeing how slow things were going. She was getting hot in her own armor. She took her helmet off and Puck's head and neck pieces. He bobbed his head in thanks and took a deep horsey breath.  
>Both horse and girl were getting antsy.<p>

Then, as Sabrina was putting the pieces back on, she heard a shout. She instinctively placed a hand on her sword hilt, making sure it was there, and put her left foot in the left stirrup, agilely lifting herself up into the saddle and grabbing the reins. She was nervous,  
>and Puck was getting the vibe and started prancing in place. He was actually quite comfortable to sit on, but she didn't let her mind dwindle on the thought. Puck craned his neck around and nuzzled her.<p>

"Huh?" she blinked and looked down. Puck nickered. She looked at her hands, realizing how much she was pulling on his mouth with her tight hand on the reins. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Puck nickered again and nuzzled her, gazing at her with his green eyes. They looked quite odd looking out from an equine's face. She sighed. "Are you nervous, too?" she murmured. His nostrils quivered, and he looked at her for a moment longer before turning back around. She didn't fail to notice he had one ear cued into her at all times, though.

She heard another shout, finally, calling for the army's attention. Charming sat on a muscular young mare who looked as cocky as Charming was, but her eyes were filled with barely suppressed ferocity and an eagerness for battle. She reared up and neighed for good measure. Good thing her rider expected it.

"We will ride out silently and camp come nightfall!"

Snow came up on a gentle young gelding, but he still sported a look that said he was the leader and he knew it.  
>"Be sure not to light any fires and bring dull flashlights to find your way! Make sure you have someone with you at all times!"<p>

Sabrina frowned. Daphne surely had paired up with Red, or anyone but her. She thought for a moment before Puck stamped a hoof. Oh, that's right. Her mount was someone, right?

When they signaled it was time to leave, they set off at a brisk trot.

** . . . . .**

Sabrina sat munching on saltine crackers. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't much of an easy sleeper in the first place, and she doubted many people could sleep in this situation. They were left exposed and were sleeping in uncomfortable armor. She settled for watching the stars, hearing light snoring coming from next to her. She looked over to see her companion sleeping while standing up, lower lip and ears drooping, and a hind leg cocked. She grinned. The ride had been fairly comfortable to this point. If it wasn't Puck, she would gladly ride this horse every day. She would have to ask him if he knew anything about Lipizzans when everything was over.

After a while, she decided to close her eyes for a bit. And surprisingly, she fell into a decent slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatchu thinkkkk so far? I have quite a bit of the second chapter written out but I'm still plotting. Dunno how far this is gonna go. When I run out of muse, I expect you to halp me. I haven't reached any of the action yet, though. xD It's gonna start out slow. REVIEW. KTHX.<strong>


	2. What a BEAUTIFUL Morning

**I'm glad the last review was helpful! I already had this halfway written out but I was waiting for some tips on the first chap. I REALLY hope this is somewhat of an improvement. I'm not excellent at this stuff and I know for sure there are still errors but... If it's understandable, that's great. hehe (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sabrina woke the next morning to see a pair of bright green eyes looking down a long nose at her. Seeing her eyes open, Puck whinnied.<p>

"I know, I know," she grumbled. She didn't expect to sleep at all last night. She was a bit sore from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. "Is everyone else awake?"

Puck blinked and looked over at the camp. Less than a fourth of the army was awake at the moment, but the rest were starting to stir. Sabrina sighed. She heard footsteps from behind her and saw Puck jerk his head in that direction, both ears erect. He didn't looked alarmed, though. She turned around to see Snow and Daphne walking towards her.

"I didn't expect you to be one of the early birds," Sabrina said to Daphne jokingly. Puck bobbed his head in agreement. Not that anybody knew it was him.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures!" she said cheerfully. "We found some berries! Want some?" She offered the basket to her.

Sabrina looked at them and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She grabbed two handfuls and offered one to Puck, which he quickly gobbled up. "What kind are they, anyways?" she asked as she chewed one thoughtfully.

"Blackberries," Snow replied. She was looking at Sabrina's horse. "I don't remember having a stallion as fine as this one in the stables. And trust me, a horse like this would be hard to forget."

Sabrina looked at the grey next to her and he shook his mane, still chewing his berries. "Um.. Well, I guess he was a new arrival or something."

Snow gave her a doubtful look but didn't ask any further questions. "Well, he is quite the looker. We need more horses like this around the camp." She walked up and patted his neck. Puck tossed his head as if to say, "No horse could possibly be as good-looking as I am!"

Sabrina shook her head. "Don't feed his ego, it's big enough as it is." Daphne and Snow laughed. Sabrina had a serious expression on her face.

"Well, I suppose we should start waking everyone up. Would you help, Sabrina?"

"No problem." She glanced at Puck. He grunted and looked away. "I know, I know, you do enough work already." She went to get started.

** . . . . .**

After they had finished waking up all camp members, Charming called for a gathering in the middle of their small campout.

"I see some of you have taken off your armor. Well, that wasn't very smart on your part. Put it back on. NOT NOW, you idiots. After I'm finished!" Insert eyeroll here. "Now, after all of you clean up the mess you've made, we will once again mount our horses and set off. I suspect-" Snow raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, WE suspect that we should be right outside the enemy's campgrounds by noon. Do NOT dismount when we reach our destination. Do NOT attack. Do NOT make a sound. And do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, seperate from our army at any time, whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?"

There were several 'yes sir's and nods of agreement in the crowd. "No, you do NOT," Sabrina muttered.

Snow White called for the army's attention once again. "We are offering a potion that allows you to communicate with your warhorse! You get to decide whether or not you want it, of course, no one is forcing you. Please see me afterwards if you DO wish to have it!"

Puck looked at Sabrina. His eyes were level with hers since she wasn't on him at the moment.

"Should we get it?" Sabrina met his gaze. Puck bobbed his head in response. Sabrina sighed. "Alright, let's go fight the crowd."

Puck nudged Sabrina towards his tail. She looked at him questioningly before grabbing onto the end. Puck began to shove his way through the crowd, ignoring the protests of others.

"OW, my toe! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Sabrina said apologetically. She just earned a glare.

She wasn't surprised to see Daphne and Red up front with their horses.

"Here you go!" Snow handed them the potion and the girls drank it. Daphne's horse nickered.

"No, I don't feel any different." She seemed disappointed. It took a few seconds before Daphne realized what had just happened. "HEY, wait, I can understand you!" She grinned and started having a very enthusiastic conversation with an equally enthusiastic equine.

Snow chuckled and looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina, I was hoping you would come up here!" She was fixing to hand her the potion before remembering she was touched. Snow paused, and then grinned. "Alright, Sabrina, open up!"

"Bu-" She was interrupted by Snow, who dumped the potion into her mouth. Sabrina had no choice to swallow, shivering from the magic. She coughed a few times before she managed a 'thanks' and walked off with Puck by her side.

Puck brought his muzzle to her ear for a moment, causing Sabrina to stop and wonder what he was doing. He then proceeded to shout, "TESTING!" very loudly, causing her to jump a foot in the air and bring her hands to her ears.

After she recovered, she mumbled, "It works."

"That's good to know."

She glared at him.

"...What?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I think I liked it better BEFORE I drank the potion!"

"I'm sure you did, Grimm. I'm sure you did."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>...I don't think that was any better. -sob- OH WELL. You can deal with it... but I can't. -crawls up into a corner and cries-<strong>


	3. Cupid

**I had to think on this one. It wasn't already halfway written out and I had to brainstorm what's going on. There is a bit of fluff, but it doesn't go like this.**

**Puck: You're stupid and ugly!**

**Sabrina: -sob-**

**Puck: DON'T CRY, I LOVE YOU. -kisskiss-**

**Sabrina: LET'S MAKE BABIES AT AGE 14. *U***

**Puck: YAY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BUT OKAY!**

**... Ahem. And with that, I introduce chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>To give him some credit, Puck didn't complain much during their ride. Everyone was nervous about the battle that lay ahead.<br>Any words that passed between them were short and tense, so they mostly kept their mouths shut. When everyone dismounted to refreshen themselves, Puck said nothing as Sabrina checked his legs for any signs of heat or discomfort. Her face was pale, her eyebrows pulled together, her mouth set in a thin line. She saw Puck looking at her with a worried expression.

"What?" she snapped.

The horse didn't even flinch. He just shook his head and continued to look at her. He seemed like he wanted to say something,  
>but eventually he just settled for watching her closely as she gave him some water. Afterwards, she plopped down on a log and drank some herself.<p>

Puck gazed at her a moment longer before taking a long drink.

"Are you scared, Puck?"

He snorted. "Why would I be scared?"

"I'm serious."

He stared at her for a few minutes. When Sabrina thought he wasn't going to answer, he finally said, "Of course I am. This is our chance to defeat the Scarlet Hand. And if we fail... If we..." He seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, before laughing coldly, which was uncharacteristic. "If we fail, I'll have worked my butt off for nothing. Keeping you and the Marshmallow safe all the time, helping you solve cases, going to a LIBRARY, being in a book itself, getting pushed in a pool, getting my wings ripped off,  
>having to deal with your dad, losing the supplier of my free meals, and growing up for YOU! Not to mention if we fail, we'll probably all die." This rant ended with a very angry stallion with very pale grey, almost white, eyes and ears laying flat against his skull.<p>

Sabrina was surprised at his outburst, and a little nervous being around such an angry horse. Then her eyes widened a bit, remembering what he said. She remembered Future Puck saying it, and everyone else, but she never believed it. Until now. When Puck himself finally admitted it. Maybe she did know it all along, but she was in denial. Whatever it was, she was still surprised.

"...That's why?" she whispered.

Puck's nostrils were still flaring, but he had calmed down a bit. "That's why what?"

"You're... getting taller? And older?"

Puck stopped breathing so hard. Actually, he stopped breathing completely. His eyes widened as he realized what had slipped,  
>and his ears flicked back and forth, not sure of himself anymore. He didn't know what to say for a few minutes, but then he got frustrated again.<p>

Sabrina had never seen a horse sneer, but she was sure that's what he was doing. He took a step towards her. She backed up.

"What, did that never get through that thick skull of yours, Grimm? Or was your brain too tiny to figure it out?" He took several more quick steps toward her. Sabrina, of course, didn't have the speed of a horse, but his retort infuriated her.

"You're the one to talk! I'm not the only one who's been in denial the whole time! In fact, you're the one who was insulting me the whole time! You can't blame me for not knowing you felt the same way!"

"You were insulting me right ba- Wait, what'd you say?" But Sabrina didn't hear the last part.

"I only insulted you right back because obviously that's what you were looking for! And obviously, you can't be friendly to someone who insults you and pranks you nonstop! Don't you ever stop and think that I don't WANT to fight with you?"

Puck just remained speechless. He was feeling slightly guilty for doing all those things to her, but he was the Trickster King! He didn't know how to admit feelings for a girl, and he never bothered to ask considering he never expected to fall for one! So Sabrina became his outlet. He basked in her rage. Attention was attention, right? But he found himself wondering time and time again what positive attention would feel like. His parents never gave him any. Now that the Old Lady was gone, everyone else tended to ignore him because they didn't want to deal with him. Except Sabrina. Those few times that there wasn't any pranking or quarreling going on between them stood out the most; When they had escaped from the Jabberwocky and Sabrina was cold,  
>when his father died and he had his outburst, and several times when he comforted her when she grieved over her little brother.<p>

"Sabrina."

"WHAT?" Then she paused, realizing he called her by her first name.

"What was that you said, about feeling the same way?" His eyes twinkled, and he managed to pull off a smirk on his muzzle.

Sabrina blushed. "Nothing."

"Gri-mm," he drawled out. "Say it."

"No!"

"Grimm."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEEEESSS!"

They both paused and looked around. Everyone was watching them with amusement and curiosity, because they could clearly see they were arguing, but all they saw and heard from Puck's side was a bunch of squeals, indignant head tosses, hoof stamps, and short neighs. They were also wondering why Sabrina was arguing with someone other than Puck. And that, of course, led them to wondering where Puck even was, realizing they haven't heard of the fairy's antics in quite a while. But they didn't ask. Sabrina was already upset.

Puck blinked and turned back to face Sabrina. His eyes narrowed. She gulped but managed to keep a straight face. "What are you gonna do now?" she taunted. "Fairyboy." she mumbled the last part.

He got even closer to her and lifted his hoof to where it was above her toe. Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"You know good and well I would."

"You SHOULDN'T!"

"I shouldn't do a lot of things. Now tell me what you said."

She grumbled. "Does it have to be in front of everyone? I mean, they'll look at me weird if I say something like that to my horse."

"...Point taken. But I want to-" he stopped, remembering what they had just argued about. His reputation wasn't at risk if he didn't embarrass her, since she was the only one that knew it was him. But his pride was. But obviously, her pride was ruined enough.

"You want to what?"

"...Nevermind. You can tell me in a minute. We'll hang at the back of the crowd. Now get on."

** . . . . .**

"Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad." He remembered he had once said that. He thought it over. "Males too,  
>as a matter of fact," he mumbled.<p>

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just said."

"What did I just say?"

Sabrina threw up her hands. "Puck!"

"I'd suggest you hold on to your reins, Grimm."

She growled at him.

One of the horses up front heard the growling and stopped for a moment, looking unsure of himself. Puck pinned his ears and squealed "Move it!" and the poor horse ran towards the front of the group. He grinned, glad the horses got the vibe he was of higher ranking in the herd.

"So, you gonna tell me what you said earlier? And remember, if I can't step on your toes, I can buck you off."

She pouted and said, "Fine. I said that you can't blame me for not knowing you felt the same way. Happy?"

"And how was that?"

"...I think you know," she stammered.

"I think I do too, I just wanna hear it."

"Puuuuck!"

"Griiiiimmm!"

Realizing he wasn't gonna let it go, she said, "But if I told you and I ended up embarrassing myself, how much would that effect us before the war?"

"Just tell me."

He had never stopped trotting during this whole conversation, and he finally slowed to a walk.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Well... I guess I... um..." She let go of her reins to twiddle her thumbs. She trusted him enough that he wouldn't run off and leave her in the dust. Though he probably would after she told him. "I... like you Puck. Actually, I've liked you for quite a while, now. Actually, it could possibly be more than just liking, seeing that I woke you up after you ate that apple..."

His hoofbeats faltered for a moment, but that was the only sign he heard her. His breathing was still even, and she couldn't see his face. His eyes were wide and his nostrils were quivering. He kept opening and shutting his mouth. She couldn't hear the bridle jingle when he did that because it was already jingling enough.

"...Please don't buck me off," she groaned.

Up front, Charming stopped his horse and turned him around, holding up his hand and signaling that everyone else should stop too. Puck moved up closer to the front so they could hear better.

Right before he launched into his speech, Puck turned his head slightly to the left for a moment and said, "You're right. I've felt the exact same way." When he turned his head back around, Sabrina had a small smile on her face. So did Puck. And, he thought,  
>it wasn't even the doing of Cupid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, it's teh fluffies. :33<strong>

**Did anyone else think of the Spongebob Movie when they were arguing and Puck said that last 'yes'? I remembered Plankton and his creepiness when he said it.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! :D -cackle-"**

**...I didn't make any kissy-kissies. Besides, what would that look like with Sabrina french kissing a horse? NASTAY. D8 She may be related to Daphne but I don't think either of them are that weird.**

**And the Cupid line was from A Midsummer Night's Dream if you haven't figured it out.**

**And have you ever seen an angry stallion? It's scary, man. O_o Any angry horse is scary. But stallions are viciousss. Rawr.**


	4. Let it Rock, Let it Rock, Let it Rock!

**MUFASAAAA. Um, this chapter is more humorous and leaves you hanging, they're right outside the perimeter of the Scarlet Hand's camp and Puck is trying to spend his last few moments annoying Sabrina before they go into war. ;D Short chappie, but the next one shall have more action. This is more of a filler. Enjuahhh! Which is not in any particular language I know of, it's just a weird pronunciation...**

* * *

><p>"Alright! Enough with your blabbering, everyone's attention needs to be on ME! We should be right outside the perimeter of the Hand's camp right now. I can't afford to talk loud because then they would hear us. HEY, did you NOT just hear me, you idiot?"<p>

Said idiot quit talking and looked around like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah. You. Anyways, as I was saying, we will be discussing our strategy! We are going to be split up into five groups, approaching them from all directions! The fifth group will go after the more powerful members of the Scarlet Hand while we hold the rest off!  
>Now, these groups need to be led by people who are well-respected and have warhorses with speed, stamina, strength, and intelligence!"<p>

"Well, there goes that idea. My horse is lacking the last one," Sabrina moaned.

"Hey! OFFENSIVE!" Puck scoffed.

Charming didn't hear them. "The first four groups will be led by..." He looked at everyone but Snow. She sighed and cleared her throat. Charming then glanced at her. "Snow, you would be in danger if I let you fight with these-" "Billy... What did I tell you about the names? And I am capable of taking care of myself."

He frowned. "But-"

"Billy..." She gave him a look.

He sagged in defeat and sighed. "Okay... but if anything happened to you-"

"I'll be fine." She smiled and kissed him in the cheek. He blushed a little and smiled.

"Aww, so sappy," Puck said in a babyish tone filled with sarcasm. Sabrina hit him.

Charming cleared his throat and announced what Everafters were leading the north, south, east, and west attacks. The Grimms would be fighting in the main attack with him and Snow. Puck bobbed his head in approval at this.

"So, is everyone clear with what they are supposed to do?" After getting everyone's okays, they continued on.

Puck was nervous, anxious, excited, and just a bundle of energy and nerves. He was prancing instead of walking the whole time.

"Puck! This is not a dressage show!" Sabrina fiercely whispered. **(AN:** Go to Youtube and type in 'Lipizzaner Stallion Dressage Horse'. It's right under the highlighted video by ParelliTube. This is just to give you a general idea of what Puck is doing and what dressage is. It's also a Lipizzaner stallion, like Puck! They're gorgeous horses! They came to my hometown once! -so privileged but didn't get to go to the show, she just saw vids-**)**

"Grimm, how do you even know what dressage is?" he asked.

"Oh, I've been doing a fair share of research since I took up riding."

"Oh. So I'm assuming you know what this is, then?" He proceeded to leap forward in the air and kick out. It wasn't a buck.

Sabrina screamed. "You're not supposed to do a capriole when the rider isn't ready yet, idiot! So yes, I do know! And I'm not at that level, yet!" She grabbed his mane and straightened herself in the saddle again, and put her feet back in the stirrups.

"Because when I, arrive, I-I'll bring the fire, make you come alive, I can take you higher! ... Oh, by the way, I ate Daphne and Red's candy this morning. They stashed some in their bags."

"...PUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAAHAHAHA SO HILARIOUS. t_t Hehe, I was looking through Lipizzan clips and I searched 'Lipizzan stallion capriole' because I like to watch those... And I saw a music vid pop up with the stallions in it to the song Let It Rock. xDD So yeah..<strong>

**OH, I FORGOT TO PUT DISCLAIMERS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTAIRS. I don't own Sisters Grimm. Why would I be on Fanfiction? It's just common sense. I shouldn't even have to put that.**


	5. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**I apologize. I know I post new chaps every day, but I've been so busy these past few days. And I hadn't been able to come up with any good ideas. Welp, this chapter is by far the longest and most creative! Lol! Actionnnn time! The next chapter should be the climax... I think... I dunno. I hope it's good, though. It might be another few days, though. **

**But, my school started Thursday, and as you know, the first few days are, "OMGOMGOMG HECTIC 8D". And my great grandpa passed away today from cancer. And, doesn't everyone need a break? Lol, I wanted to read some fanfics other than my own. xDD Anyways.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck eventually began to quiet down as they got closer and closer to their base. He noticed everyone begin to split up into the groups Charming had organized. A light squeeze from Sabrina's legs confirmed he should be moving faster to their group. He silently cantered behind Charming and Snow. Charming's horse pinned his ears, seeing Puck behind him, but Puck pinned his ears right back and bared his teeth. That caused his horse to back off. Charming, however, noticed this.<p>

"Grimm, could you control your horse?"

"He has a mind of his own, so no, not really."

Charming scowled at her.

Puck stretched his neck out and snorted in his face. You could tell it took all of Charming's strength not to scream and yell, seeing that it would alert the enemy.

When he turned back around, Sabrina was struggling not to laugh any louder than she was. Puck was chuckling, too.

They saw a few guards patrolling the perimeter up ahead. The leaders looked to Charming for approval, and when he nodded,  
>they galloped into their positions swiftly and silently. However, one of the younger horses got overexcited and began to get reckless. It stepped on a loose branch and it snapped, causing the guard to look in their direction. Normally, they would hold their breath and hope it had poor eyesight, but he saw Puck's light coat stand out in the shadows. He didn't see the other horses, though. He growled. Some of the Grimms looked ready to defend Sabrina, but Snow held up a hand, seeing her determined facial expression.<p>

"Don't. This one is hers." She would want to do it on her own, and she knew Sabrina would too.

Sabrina waited for the right moment, and when she felt it, Puck got her vibe and charged. The enemy's eyes widened, not realizing what he was up against before. 1200 pounds of battle-hungry stallion, with an equally-as-fierce rider. Sabrina positioned her sword to where the handle was facing him, seeing that the poor guy was too shocked to move, and as Puck whizzed by, she clocked him in the forehead, 'causing the guy to fly back a few feet and fall on the ground, out cold. Puck swiftly turned back around, as if they were jousting, and examined the guy.

"Hm... doesn't look like he's waking up any time soon." He lifted a hoof and lightly pressed it to his forehead. "Oooh, I think you shattered it right there! That's so cool!"

Her family rode up beside her. "The force of that blow might have killed him," Daphne said, proud of her sister yet slightly disgusted.

"You would think," Puck mumbled. Sabrina kicked him in his side. He bucked a little, but he knew Sabrina expected it. They both looked up to see Snow looking at them with a twinkle in her eye.

Puck's eyes widened, and then his ears drooped while he gave her a look that said 'Nuuuu, my reputation will be destroyedddd!'  
>Sabrina mouthed, 'Please don't, they're gonna find out sooner or later anyways.' Snow gave them a small smile and a nod. Both looked relieved.<p>

As they rode by, Sabrina whispered, "Thank you!" while Puck whickered very softly.

They heard several shouts and a few clanging swords from each direction and knew the others had reached their positions and were beginning the battle.

"If we want to defeat the more powerful members of the Hand, we need to get moving," Charming said.

Kicking their horses into a gallop, they raced near the building where the Master and his crew took refuge. Along the way, several soldiers tried to stop them but they were either trampled by the horses or injured/killed by their riders. Puck jumped over a rather large ogre that lay on the ground.

When they reached the building, several other soldiers swarmed them and they fought. Sabrina hit someone she realized was the Muffin Man in the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him unconscious. Puck reared up, kicking out his front legs in that dramatic motion horses usually do, but it was effective in knocking out or fatally injuring at least 5 Everafters. One managed to sneak up under him while his front feet were off the ground, trying to take a stab at his exposed belly. Puck came down too soon though, and landed on him, giving him at the very least a broken neck.

"...Whoops!"

Sabrina snorted. "There goes another one, because of their own stupidity."

"Now you know, Grimm, that only the stupid join the Scarlet Hand," he said as he struck one in the gut with his hind leg.

"I already knew that, thank you," she said, swinging her sword and taking out 3.

That was the last of the ones that surrounded her and Puck. She looked around, trying to find out what else was going on. Daphne and Red were doing well but were starting to struggle with the amount that surrounded them. Daphne didn't know what to do with that many attacking at once, let alone Red.

"Come on, stinkpot! We got more work to do!" she said, pushing Puck into a gallop towards her sisters.

One soldier managed to lightly scratch Daphne's arm, but it was enough to make both Sabrina and Puck angry. Puck sped up into a full out sprint.

"HEY!" he shouted, which sounded like an angry grunt to everyone but Sabrina. "Nobody messes with the Grimms but me!" Sabrina snorted and let it slide. Besides, she had to prepare herself for Puck's collision course with the enemy. Slamming into 3 and causing the domino effect, Sabrina set to work backing her sister up. She pulled back on Puck's rein a bit, giving him the signal to back up next to Daphne.

"Sabrina!" Her sister and Red both cried, sounding relieved.

"Don't worry, I'm here!"

Two soldiers charged Puck from the front and back.

"Hey, Puck!"

His ears flicked back towards her, letting her know he was listening.

"Ready for the capriole?"

Puck whinnied in response and started to lift his feet up repeatedly, trying to put enough power into it to lift in the air high enough.

Sabrina held on while he prepared. The 2 soldiers were closing in. "Puuuuck!"

"Gimme a second- here we go!"

He leapt into the air, doing his best capriole yet and thrusting both front and hind legs out. He nailed both soldiers and landed gracefully. Both him and Sabrina let out a whoop.

Daphne and Red had managed to handle the rest. They were staring at them with wide eyes.

Finally, Daphne said, "Can you teach me to do that?"

Sabrina laughed. "I'll try to when we get the chance." This caused Daphne to smile, lighting up her whole face.

"Guys," Red said quietly, her voice quivering a bit. She was laughing with them a second ago, but there was no sign of it now.

They turned their attention on her and her eyes darted a quick glance to her right. Slowly, they turned.

Nottingham sat on a horse of his own, an ugly black stallion that had eyes that were tinted red. His ears were pinned, his teeth bared,  
>nostrils flaring. Nottingham didn't look so hot, himself. He chuckled darkly.<p>

"Well, well, well," he said. "What do we have here?" His eyes darted from Sabrina, to Daphne, to their horses, and back to them.  
>He didn't show much interest towards Red Riding Hood.<p>

"Red, Daphne," Sabrina murmured. "Go."

"I'm staying here with you!" Daphne said. "Nothing you say will make me go!"

Sabrina risked a glanced towards her and Red. Red looked like she had no wish to stay there. "Daphne."

"Sabrina."

After a very short moment of hesitating, Red said, "I'll stay too."

Sabrina was happy that they were so eager to help, but it broke her heart, knowing the amount of danger they were in. She gave them a small smile, but Puck stomped his hoof, getting their attention.

Nottingham smirked. "Aww, how touching. I sure hate to interrupt this family moment, but I'm going to kill you now." He unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Sabrina, and spurred his horse. Sabrina quickly nudged Puck to the left, slamming into Daphne and making her move out of the way.

"Go!" she told Puck. He responded, eager to get rid of Nottingham. She pointed her sword towards Nottingham and charged.  
>When their swords connected and her horse was beside his horse, Sabrina jumped on him, knocking him off. Puck was startled for a moment before Sabrina said, "Take care of the horse!" as Nottingham shoved her off of him and started lunging at her.<p>

Meanwhile, Red said, "We have to go get help!" Daphne was a little upset over the fact that Sabrina had shoved her out of the way, but not too bad, considering she wanted her out of the way. "We need to hurry," she said, and they turned their horses around and raced in the direction of their family.

Back to Sabrina. Her sword repeatedly blocked Nottingham's attacks. He scowled.

"Too scared to fight? I knew you Grimms never had the guts to be in a war," he sneered. Sabrina growled and lunged, cutting him on his arm. Nottingham looked at the cut, and looked back up, fixing to say something, but saw a sword flying towards him and only had time to block himself. Sabrina's blows kept pushing him back to a stone wall nearby.

Meanwhile, Puck and Nottingham's horse were in a battle of their own. Both stallions were on their hind legs, front limbs flailing at each other and trying to get a hold on the other's throat. Both landed, and Puck hadn't even touched the ground before he lunged again, clamping onto the black horse's crest with locked jaws. Blood oozed down the stallion's neck, but Puck didn't quit. It enraged his opponent, though. He neighed in anger and attempted to spin around and bite Puck, but he was only able to nip his hock without hurting himself. Puck kicked out in response to the nip, catching him in the nose. That angered the stallion even more. He started bucking with such ferocity that Puck lost his grip and narrowly missed his flying hooves.

"So, kid, ya never told me your name," he piped. The stallion lunged again.

"They call me Satan, or the Black," he grunted.

Puck managed to dodge again and said, "Aww, what a shame. I always admired you in the stories."

The Black pinned his ears and tossed his mane. "You really are an idiot. Haven't you learned by now that the stories never have their facts straight?" He lunged again, and Puck kicked out a front leg, catching him in the chest. The Black reared up and so did Puck, but he did it a moment too late. The Black managed to get a hold on Puck's throat. Puck struggled before realizing it would do more harm to him.

Sabrina managed to disarm Nottingham and held it to his throat. She turned around, noticing how the squeals and angry neighs have disappeared. Her eyes widened as she saw that Puck wasn't doing so well. She threw her sword with all her might, managing to nail the stallion in the side. He let go, squealing in agony and falling to the ground. **(AN:** I DON'T LIKE TO WRITE ABOUT DYING HORSES. ;O; AND I LIKE THE BLACK. But. Puck needed someone to fight. And he was ebil.**)**

Puck panted, but was already healing. Satan hadn't had too firm of a hold on his throat and didn't damage anything vital. He turned and looked at Sabrina and his ears went forward. His head jerked up to it's full height and he looked nervous.

"Sabrina! Watch out!"

She turned around just in time to plunge her sword into Nottingham's hand, making him drop his dagger. He screamed in agony.

"Hurts, doesn't it," Sabrina scowled.

Puck looked behind him, seeing their group ride up. Henry was up front. He looked at the dead horse on the ground, and his daughter's horse standing over it with blood on his neck and two small puncture wounds that seemed to get better by the minute. He looked behind the destrier and saw Sabrina raise her sword in the air above Nottingham.

Nottingham laughed. "You can't do it. You don't have the guts."

Sabrina got close to his face, looking him in the eyes. After a moment, she said, "Wrong." She plunged the sword into his chest.  
>She left it there and went back over to Puck, grabbing her own sword and putting it in its sheath. She went up to Puck and put a hand on his neck, examining the wound. He put his head over her shoulder and tucked her into his chest with his head. She squealed in surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck after a moment. Puck whickered softly. After a moment, Puck let her go. She smiled at him, a real smile, but it quickly disappeared and she turned to her family with the same expression on her face.<p>

Charming, surprisingly, gave her a sympathetic look. He looked upset as well. "Yes, Sabrina, it is far from over."

**. . . . .**

"Nottingham is dead. Heart probably didn't make it past the perimeter, the coward."

Mirror looked out from the once-gentle eyes of Relda Grimm. He did not turn his gaze from out the window as his assistant plopped down lazily into the chair behind him.

"I need more time," his voice cracked. He had not spoken in a while and his throat was dry. Fortunately, he had made a plan. He looked at the Grimm family out the window. The first thing he noticed was the horse Sabrina was riding. He quickly guessed it was that stupid fae, Puck. He would do anything for her, even if he didn't admit it.

"Welp, what do you have in mind?" said the voice from behind him.

"You. You will be the distraction. Your stupid pixie can lure her family away, while you take care of Sabrina Grimm and her 'horse'."

"Hey, hey, I know she can be pushy, but she is not stupid," said the figure in an indignant voice. "And what's with the quotations around 'horse'?"

"In reality, her 'horse' is the fairy you know and love very well."

The figure in the room growled. "And what do you want me to do? I'm up against my archenemy, who currently weighs half a ton more than me, and his so-called fierce rider. You expect me to handle that?"

Mirror smiled. "Oh, I have a solution to that problem." He turned around to the scowling strawberry blonde behind him. It was actually more strawberry than blonde, but that wasn't important. "You see, Peter, you will look harmless as a horse to Sabrina. However, Puck will see right through your disguise. Good thing that you'll weigh just as much as him."

Peter Pan barely had time to say, "Wh-" before Mirror blasted him with a ball of magic. He yelped when it hit him, and immediately felt a transformation. When it was over, he could see 360 degrees around him, he was taller, and he was much more muscular. Something brushed along the back of his legs and he jumped, seeing a tail.

He whinnied angrily. Mirror could understand him, though, and he smirked.

"Yes, you're a horse now. You are known as a Frederiksborg, and you are actually quite tall. Just under 17 hands, as a matter of fact. And, of course, you're a stallion. I left you with some dignity."

The chestnut stallion snorted angrily, pinning his ears and stamping his hoof.

"When you complete your task, I will turn you back. Oh look, there's Tinkerbell."

Peter grunted and turned to face the small light, who suddenly turned into an annoyed 16-year-old girl.

"Peter! Why the long face?" She grinned. Peter nipped her on the arm.

"OW! Asshole!" she yelled. He whinnied, laughing.

"We need you to do a favor," Mirror said, ignoring their antics.

"What, hag?" she rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

Mirror scowled at the nickname. "You need to draw Sabrina's family away from her, so Peter can get rid of the pest."

Tinkerbell smiled darkly. "With pleasure," she said, before flouncing off, smacked Peter's hindquarters on the way out. Peter kicked out, skimming her bottom. "Oooh, feisty," she giggled, walking out the door.

**. . . . .**

Sabrina was once again seperated from her family. But it wasn't long before her and Puck were distracted. She felt Puck tense up underneath her, and she looked at him. His ears flickered back and forth, and his tail swished back and forth. He blew out a loud breath. Something was unnerving him. Sabrina frowned and leaned forward over his neck.

"Puck, what is it?"

"Look."

She looked up to see a warhorse that was almost as awesome as Puck. He was tall and muscular, with a chestnut coat and chocolate brown eyes. But he didn't seem very happy. He was just as unnerved as Puck.

"Where's his rider?" Sabrina murmured. "...And his armor, for that matter?"

Puck snorted. "He doesn't have one. Look at the feather in his mane."

Sabrina peered closely and saw a red feather in it. "What does that have to..." She trailed off. Those eyes. Through the aggrivation,  
>she could see the boyish quality behind them. The horse started walking towards them.<p>

"Should I take off your armor?"

Puck snorted. "Obviously. He's no good guy, so I'll probably have to fight him. This will just hold me back. And if it's who I think it is..." If it were possible, his ears pinned even further back, when they were flat against his head in the first place.

Sabrina dismounted and quickly untacked Puck and took off his armor. The other horse sped up, wanting to cover the space between them. Puck took a few steps forward, before Sabrina blocked him.

"Wait." She looked at his eyes. He stopped his fidgeting a moment and looked at her with such softness in his eyes it made her breathless. He whickered and nuzzled her on the cheek, before gently pushing her out of the way and he stepped in front of her. She put a hand on his velvety coat and tensed up, seeing the other stallion only 5 yards away. He smirked.

"Looky here! It's old Pucky pining over a Grimm girl. So, tell me, are those rumors true about you growing up for her?" He smirked.

"Hello, Pan," Puck grunted.

"Hmm... there's no denial! I guess it's true, then." Puck stayed silent, so Peter turned to Sabrina. "I'm guessing YOU'RE the beautiful Sabrina Grimm." He bowed. **(AN:** Yes, horses can bow. I taught my own horse to do it. He doesn't like to, though. He's much like Puck. "I DO NOT BOW, I AM ROYALTY." Except he likes baths...**)**

Sabrina snorted. "Just letting you know, I can still kick your ass if I wanted to." She put a hand on her sword hilt. It made the Frederiksborg chuckle.

"Little spitfire. I like that in my women." He winked.

Puck seethed. Sabrina just scowled at him. "What happened to never growing up?" she snapped.

The other stallion took a step back and tossed his head. "I see how it is. And I was left behind by everyone! Jeez, you know how it is living without your Lost Boys? And of course, I banish everyone once they decide to grow up from coming back to Neverland." "Well, that was your fault." "Shutup, Goodfellow. Anyways, I heard Pucky here fell for a Grimm girl and all that jazz and I decided to come visit this little soap opera you call Ferryport Landing. I didn't know about the barrier, and I got pissed, obviously, until I remembered the Scarlet Hand was already working on killing you all. So, now you know how I ended up here.  
>That answer your question?"<p>

"...You're stupid."

"And you're sexy. What's your point?"

"PAN!" Puck shouted.

"YO! I'm right here!"

Puck growled. **(AN:** I remember when my horse growled... I got a little nervous. But it was at a fly that landed on him. Yay.**)**

"Soo... I really don't want to be stuck in this form, as awesome as it is, so, if you don't mind," he said, before jumping so far he crashed into Sabrina and sent her flying a few feet. He intended to do it. But Puck was just as swift. He turned around and kicked Peter in the ribs. Peter squealed and ran towards Sabrina again, holding her down with his hoof, putting just enough pressure on it that she was wheezing for breath. She still hadn't recovered completely from the collision.

"Hmm.. kill her now or kill her later?" He grinned, seeing his rival's facial expression. Puck's eyes were a very light cyan color, almost white. "Scared, Puck?" Peter taunted. Then, slowly, his eyes turned red. In a sudden burst of speed, he slammed into Peter, sending him flying off of Sabrina.

This made Peter forget all about Sabrina, and he focused on Puck. Both were ready to fight 'til the other was dead. They both charged, all hooves and teeth. Sabrina was worried, because this fight was 10 times as brutal as the one with the Black Stallion.

All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something bad was going to happen...

and she would have to face it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>-Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day background music-<strong>

**...Wait. That doesn't fit.**

**-Jaws theme song-**

**Hmm... it's a start.**

**AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL HIM CLIFF HANGERRRRR! /end Between the Lions flashback**


	6. Dare You to Move

**This here, gaiz, is the perfect example of a SUCK CHAPTER. Reader discretion is advised. kthx. No, it's not 'cause of the violence, though I should prolly add that, but more of the... SUCK. ;D**

**Once againnn... I don't own Sisters Grimm. I'mma say that every few chapters. I do, however, own the idea and the plotline.. if there is one... Nope, prolly not...**

**The chapter is named after the song "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot. Good song. Go listen to it. ;u;**

* * *

><p>Both stallions had numerous cuts, bumps, bruises, and slightly cracked bones, but they still were ruthless and had plenty of energy left. Puck's eyes were redder than ever, the color of burning embers. He was still worked up about Pan hitting on Sabrina, in that flirting term and the literal term. And then there was the fact that he was part of the Scarlet Hand. And the fact that he was..<br>Well, Peter Pan.

He kicked out just as Peter was lowering himself to the ground after rearing up again. He heard a crack and an agonized squeal, and he smiled, satisfied, as he turned around to look at the shape the warmblood was in. He looked pretty bad, but Puck hadn't seen himself yet. His pretty white coat was stained with red in numerous areas from all the bite marks, hoof cuts, and welts. He was also sore and looked tired, but he hadn't damaged anything important... yet.

"Had enough yet, Pan?" he spat.

The stallion grit his teeth and glared at the Lipizzan. He looked so smug. He would wipe that look off his face. He would wipe his head clean off his shoulders. He let out an enraged neigh and lashed out at Puck, hooves colliding with his shoulder and making a sickening crack. Puck let out a very rough-sounding neigh as he toppled over, losing his balance at the unexpected blow.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed as she ran towards him, sword in hand. Peter looked back at her and smiled. He couldn't pull it off quite like Puck could with a horse face. But he was looking at her odd. She felt a burning sensation in her back and fell to the ground, sword landing a few feet away. She turned around and saw Granny Relda walking towards her.

'Granny?' she thought, before shaking her head. "Mirror," she hissed.

"Hello again, Starfish." Sabrina clenched her teeth at the nickname. She heard another squeal from behind her. She turned around to see Peter pound on the area right below Puck's injured shoulder. His upper leg.

"Puck, get up!" Sabrina screamed again. The stallion lifted his head at the sound of her voice, and he rolled out of the way, barely missing another blow.

"Shut UP!" Mirror said as he sent another blast of lightning to her. It hit her in the back again, and she yelled in pain.

**. . . . .**

They had found out Tinkerbell's plan after catching her and placing her in a jar with holes in the lid that were too small for her to squeeze through. They hurriedly went and found Bunny Lancaster, who had just defeated Dracula.

"Damn, he puts up a hell of a fight," she mumbled before following the family, noticing the troubled look on their face. She didn't ask questions, just obeyed.

They told her about the plans Mirror had in mind, and they quickly made one of their own before riding out to where Sabrina and Puck were fighting. Though they still didn't know about Puck.

Daphne gasped at the sight that lay ahead. "Rooster!" she shouted, seeing her sister's horse fighting another one, both looking rough and limping something terrible. She called him Rooster because he was rather cocky. But Sabrina really didn't want her sister calling her horse Cocky. She may have ended up shortening it. She was fixing to nudge her horse over to help the young stallion but then she saw Sabrina fighting Mirror in the distance. She could tell that Sabrina was desperately trying not to hurt him because that would damage Granny's body. "Sabrina!" she screamed. She was fixing to nudge her mare, who she had named Piper, into a gallop so she could help them, but Bunny rode up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it would lighten their hearts if you stayed out of harm's way, kid," she said with a sympathetic look on her face.

Daphne's lip quivered. "But they're not doing so well," she said, struggling not to cry.

"And that is why I am here to help. I'm not sure what to do about the horses, but I can definitely try and help your sister." She gave the younger Grimm sister a small smile. Daphne nodded and attempted to smile back.

"Now I would suggest you stay back, because I am going to use some heavy magic to fix this." She waved her hands in the air, a small mirror materializing in front of her. "Make sure you are a safe distance away, but always hold onto this, because when it comes time, you will need to help me, and this will come in handy." Daphne nodded quickly, eager to help. She watched as Bunny cantered towards Sabrina, one hand holding the reins, the other out on the side, already gathering up magic to use.

Daphne turned and watched as Rooster suddenly clamped onto the other horse's throat, clamping down with enough force to where the victim was already gargling as he struggled to breathe. Daphne bit her lip. She wanted to shout 'Stop! Don't kill him!' but she knew that the horse was just as intelligent as he was, and that was smarter than some humans and Everafters. Though there were several moments where Rooster chose not to act so intelligent. Obviously, the other horse chose this, so she couldn't do anything but watch as the horse's eyes fluttered, then shut, and Rooster released his hold.

As the horse fell to the ground, Daphne's eyes widened as she saw him morph into a teenage boy. She gasped.  
>"Peter Pan was evil?" she asked, obviously distressed. Puck, or Rooster, grunted and ignored the slightly traumatized girl. He turned his head to where he could watch Sabrina, and he wanted so badly to help, but Sabrina would have killed him herself if he wasn't killed getting involved in her combat. He whinnied nervously to her. Daphne rode over to him and attempted to comfort him. She ran her fingers through his mane, attempting to get the tangles out, and she talked to him in a low and soothing voice.<p>

Though it was Puck, everyone liked quiet, low, and soothing words, especially horses. He relaxed somewhat, but was still rather distressed. He tuned into Daphne every now and then, though, to always keep an edge off of his nerves.

"I know, I want to help too..."  
>"Bunny said this plan requires a lot of magic..."<br>"I will be really glad when all of this is over..."  
>"We're Grimms, this is what we do..."<br>"Sometimes I wish we'd get some slack, even if we are Grimms..."  
>"I miss Granny's food..."<br>"I would rather feed Elvis sausage than go through this..."

He chuckled at her senseless ramblings, then flicked his ears back towards the fight.

Bunny was shouting a chant, and a blob materialized from Granny Relda. "Daphne, get ready!" Sabrina shouted.

Daphne kicked her horse into a canter to get a little closer, and held out the small mirror to where the reflection was facing them.

Suddenly, Bunny's eyes widened. "Daphne, drop the mirror and run! Forget about it! Tell your family to GO!"

Daphne's eyes widened, but she obeyed out of fear and shock. The plan was backfiring. The plan was backfiring. How could the plan have gone wrong? It was planned out perfectly, or so she thought. Piper was at a full out run, knowing good and well something bad was going to happen. She looked back at Rooster. He watched her go, but he didn't show any sign of longing to go with her. She knew he would want to die with his rider. She would have too, but Sabrina would be mad and find some way to get revenge in the afterlife.

So she ran to her family. And she got them to leave. Wondering what would happen now.

Sabrina's eyes widened as the blob hit Bunny with such force she fell backwards off of her horse. She was too strong for Mirror to take over, though. She watched as the glob of black seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then it zoomed towards Sabrina. She yelled and grabbed her sword, attempting to slash at it, but the unthinkable happened.

The blob stretched itself over her sword and yanked it out of her hands. She could do nothing but stare at it. She heard Puck's screaming whinny and an odd rhythm of hoofbeats, but they seemed distant and far away. She could only watch as the sword plunged itself through a weak link in her armor and stabbed her. She felt the blood start to run underneath her armor. The sword prepared to find another weak link, but she grabbed the hilt before it could. She struggled to keep it from cutting her throat. All of a sudden, a flash of white came from her left and she heard a clang as the sword flew out of her hands and to the ground. She looked up to find Puck's backside positioned towards it and him favoring his front leg.

"Puck!" she exclaimed.

He looked over her head and his eyes widened.

The blob had materialized from the sword, but he wasn't willing to go back into Granny Relda, who lay shaking on the ground from exhaustion and fear for her granddaughter. The blob flew into Bunny Lancaster's horse, and its eyes flashed white for a moment before knocking Puck out of the way and kicking Sabrina. The armor helped from breaking anything, but she fell to the ground. She tried reaching for the sword, but it was just out of reach. Granny Relda saw her struggling and managed to scoot the sword closer to her. Sabrina turned around and positioned the sword as soon as she saw Mirror rear up and his front hooves came down on her side. As soon as Mirror had came down on her, the sword had pierced his chest, and all 1200 pounds fell on top of her. Her armor wasn't meant to withstand such weight, and she felt pain in her side, as well as the wound she got from the sword. The weak link was in her shoulder, but the sword had plunged downward and caused a bit more damage.

She wheezed for breath and coughed a little blood. She watched as Bunny took the blob out of the horse, and put it in the mirror she had retrieved, quickly shattering it. Bunny then walked over to Granny Relda and exchanged a few words with her. Granny didn't look too well. Bunny nodded and hugged Granny before gathering a bit of magic in her hands and surrounding them both with it. Right before they disappeared, Bunny gave Sabrina a sad look and mouthed, "I'm sorry, Sabrina." Her gaze flickered to Puck, and then back to her, before they vanished with a flash of light.

Sabrina knew Bunny couldn't transport more than one other person. She didn't blame her, though. She had grown to know that there were good Everafters, and bad Everafters. Not all of them were cruel. She tried to take in another breath, but the horse weighed her chest down. Black spots appeared in her vision, not only because lack of oxygen but because of blood loss. She watched as Puck struggled to get up with only 3 legs. She knew he was in a lot of pain. His coat was flecked with dirt and blood, he had several bite marks and bruises, and his shoulder and leg was broken and starting to swell. He looked nautious, but he managed to hobble over to her and shove the horse's body off of her.

"Sabrina," he murmured.

"Puck," Sabrina managed to whisper. He pried off her armor and she watched as his facial expression altered from worry to fear, anger, and sadness. His ears drooped and his breath faltered.

"My gosh.." he said, looking at her injuries. His eyes turned a very dark gray. "I'll get you home, Sabrina. I will," he said, determined.

"Puck... you know I probably won't last that long."

"You will!"

"Puck, it's a two-day trip!"

"I'll push myself."

"PUCK!" she tried to yell, but ended up coughing. He winced and whickered at her, worried. "It'll do no good if we both end up dying. Don't push yourself."

His eyes watered, but he nodded. "Just... don't give up yet," he whispered.

Sabrina grinned. "Look at you. The one who's kingdom is on the wrong side of the tracks." She laughed a little. "You really have become Mr. Sensitive."

Puck smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well, it'd be ridiculous even for the Trickster King if he kept his pride while his best friend and true love was dying." Sabrina would have blushed, but she was much too pale at the moment. She grinned.

"Well, fairyboy, no matter what I say, you know that I love ya. Even if this is a huge ego boost..." she grumbled playfully.

This made him brighten up a bit, and he chuckled. But then he said, "We're wasting time. We have to go."

Sabrina cried out a bit when she sat up, but she grabbed onto Puck's mane and pulled herself up. Puck had lowered himself down, grunting in pain as he did so, but she had to get on his back somehow. She hesitated and look at him, but he shook his head. "Just get on," he said. Knowing she couldn't argue, she climbed on as best as she could. Puck took a few minutes to get up, but he did.

Sabrina positioned herself to where the could lay down on Puck's neck. She already felt light-headed and had a severe case of deja vu as Puck said, "Stay awake, Sabrina! Don't close your eyes!" He could feel her breath slow down and falter every now and then, which is how he knew. He went as fast as he possibly could without hurting himself or Sabrina.

They had passed the place where they had camped the day before within a few hours. Puck ventured on a couple more hours before halting and craning his head around to nuzzle and Sabrina, whickering. He knew she was hanging by a thread at this point. Her breathing was shallow and her eyelids fluttered as the attempted to stay awake. She had gone unconscious quite a few times at this point.

"We're almost there, Sabrina," he murmured. He stood under a tree and rested his front leg on the ground instead of the normal hind leg, and catnapped. He needed to get some energy back so he could make it home in time. Both ears were pointed back towards Sabrina so he could listen to her. He was fixing to fall asleep when he heard Sabrina whisper, "I love you, Puck," and he smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Grimm," before both fell asleep.

Puck had been asleep for about 45 minutes before jerking awake, looking around to see how much time had passed. It was dark out, and crickets were chirping. Sabrina was still asleep, so he silently started moving. Eventually, he saw a sliver of light in the distance. It was dawn. Suddenly, he heard Sabrina's breathing hitch, and she woke up, not able to get that strained amount of air she normally was able to manage.

"Puck," she wheezed, and clutched his mane.

"Sabrina?" he craned his head around. She reached out to touch his nose. Her breath became shallower as she looked at him for several long moments, before her eyes started to close.

"Don't you dare!" he hissed. "Sabrina! We're almost there! Don't do it!" He began to lope in a very uneven pattern, seeing that he had a broken leg. He whinnied loudly, wondering if anyone would hear him. The camp was a good half an hour away. He stumbled several times as he tried to hurry, but when he started to sprint, he tripped and fell to his knees. He yelled in agony and tears ran down his face. Sabrina had stopped breathing, but he wasn't willing to believe she was dead. He whinnied mournfully, praying someone would hear him.

"I... am... royalty..." he murmured between pants. "I deserve... better..." He pinned his ears as a thought struck him. He was a poor excuse for royalty. Wasn't royalty supposed to be strong? Determined? He struggled to get up, much like a newborn foal. He snorted. "They see me as a poor excuse for royalty for falling in love with a mortal... because I'm immature... because I left the kingdom to my mom and little brother to go back to the Grimms... I'll show them!" he growled.

**. . . . .**

Everyone had surrounded Granny Relda's cot, sobbing. She was weakened from Mirror taking over her body. She told them it was "her time to go". She had finally passed away just a second ago. They had all said their goodbyes and she said to tell Sabrina and Puck she loved them just before she shut her eyes with a smile. Everyone cried harder. They had come up with the fact Puck had either gone back to Faerie or got killed by the Scarlet Hand. They hadn't seen him since the day they left for battle. And Sabrina... Daphne and Red had told them that Bunny said to leave, expecting Sabrina to follow... Hours passed and she still hadn't showed..  
>a day passed... a day and a half... and their hopes were crushed. Their fears confirmed. People had denied it, but it was no use anymore.<p>

Daphne felt horrible. She felt like she should've been there to help instead of listening to Sabrina. She thought about it. 'Maybe I would have just gotten in the wa- No, it doesn't matter, I should have tried, no matter what could've happened' she thought.

She ran out of the medical tent and towards her own tent, crying, until she saw something that made her stop. A horse was stumbling into the camp. She looked up to see that the guards had opened them and were looking upon them with pity and tears in their eyes. She looked closer, seeing that the filthy horse covered in sweat, dirt, ashes, and blood, used to be a gorgeous white stallion. His front leg seemed to be broken, but there was a sort of determination about him. He looked relieved to have reached the camp, but Daphne noticed that his dirty face had white streaks streaming downwards from his unbelievably sad... green eyes?  
>She had never seen a horse with green eyes... she didn't even know horses cried.<p>

Suddenly, the horse let out multiple screaming whinnies that only a war stallion was capable of. He fell to his knees, turning his head and nudging a bloody hand. Daphne's eyes widened, not realizing there was a rider on his back. She recognized the blond head of hair, the slender physique, the belt that had multiple daggers and swords hooked onto it...

"Sabrina!" she screamed, and ran towards the fallen horse. Others were coming out of the tents, hearing a distressed whinny, and gasped as they saw both the once-wonderful stallion and Sabrina on his back. The Grimm family let out several yells and sobs and ran towards the horse was well.

Seeing how many people were running towards him, Puck automatically tried to stand up, pinning his ears to tell them, "Not so fast!" "Don't be rough with her!" and several other comments like so, but he only could manage weak whinnies. He still looked menacing with his ears pinned and teeth bared, though. Everyone slowed down, seeing that the stallion had saw them as a threat with their actions.

Daphne looked at the horse that was struggling to stand up, and sobbed.

"Oh, Rooster!" she sobbed as she ran up to the stallion and hugged him around the neck. Puck whickered and nudged her, turning his head around to nudge Sabrina. Daphne sniffled and wiped her nose, before starting to cry again.

"Is she still alive?" an Everafter asked. That made the stallion's head lower to the ground, letting out such a heartbroken sound that it made even Mr. Canis and Charming's faces fall.

Daphne cried harder. She looked at Rooster and was fixing to ask if she could see her sister, before she paused for a minute, looking closely at his eyes.

"...Puck?" she asked.

The horse gave a half-hearted nicker.

Several gasps were heard, before the Grimm group walked over and hugged him, crying. They took Sabrina off of his back as well, looking at the blood that was on his mane from where she was gripping him.

Puck made several protesting whinnies as they took her away, trying to stand up again, before several people held him down. His whinnies turned into frantic neighs, and in turn those neighs turned into desperate screams.

Charming still stood among the Everafters, too shocked to follow them, plus he knew that this horse was hurt, and wasn't actually a horse.

"We need to find a way to carry him to a stall in the stables. He's much too hurt to morph back into a pesky little fairy right now. Someone go set up a stall with fresh shavings, water, and a lantern! Pronto!"

He looked at the Lipizzan. He still couldn't believe this amazing stallion was Puck, or that he was in such bad shape. He knew that horses with broken legs almost always had to be euthanized, but this was not an ordinary horse.

'No,' he thought. 'The girl and the horse have to be saved. We owe them our lives.'

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT did I TELL you? Shuddup. Don't be sippin' on dat hate-o-radeeeee. -snapsnapsnap-<strong>


	7. Could it Get Any More Mysterious?

**My apologies for taking SOOO long to update! I have a life, too, you know. I've been oober busy with school, my volleyball season is reaching the busiest point, I lahv my horsey and have been playing with him, and I've had some serious writer's block! Plus, I wanted to read everyone else's story and take a break from my own. That last chapter was pitiful. Puck was OOC but he lost a lot of blood and he was tired and delusional and stressed and Sabrina was DYING for a stupid reason, k? K. I couldn't think of a better way to get her hurt, but she needed to get hurt, I felt... I'm ashamed of myself. I hope the future chapters are several times better. **

**I shouldn't need to put a disclaimer saying I don't own this. I don't have the skillz, obviously, and I would be writing a book, not a fanfic. Idiot. Jk. So here's chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Puck was angry. Puck was tired. Puck was upset. He wanted OUT of this box! He stopped his pacing to kick the barn wall, wincing as he put weight on his leg. Seeing that he was a fast healer, it wasn't in as bad of shape as it was, but it was still very battered and sore. He could put weight on it, though.<p>

"SHUTUP!" said a deep, throaty voice that sounded a lot like Spirit...

"Make me!" Puck dared him angrily. He heard angry muttering for a few moments and a halfhearted kick at the wooden wall. Puck snorted.

His ears flickered, hearing the barely audible sound of distant footsteps. They were quiet, hesitant, only to be made by a smaller girl. Puck put his neck over the stall door and craned his head to try and catch a glimpse. In the process, a girl in a red cloak squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, Puck... I wasn't expecting that!" she said quietly, but still managed to sound surprised.

Puck grunted. "What are you doing here, Red?" He didn't call her Crazy 'Cat' Lady for once. She blinked and was fixing to answer before he asked, "Tell me again why I'm still a horse? How's Sabrina?"

She took a hesitant breath and opened her mouth. "Um..." She shifted uncomfortably. She figured he wouldn't like hearing about the state she was in, so she answered his first two questions. "I figured you would want out of your stall and maybe walk around a bit... and they don't want you changing your anatomy, or they said they'll have to... have to... r-rebreakyourbones," she finished quickly, not liking the thought. It sounded so... Painful! Cruel! She shook her head quickly.

Puck muttered a few things under his breath before saying, "What about my last question?"

Red looked down. "I forgot what it was..."

Puck pinned his ears and pressed his chest up against the stall door, leaning against it to get closer to Red, his eyes glinting. "Red..." he said threateningly.

She gulped, seeing his teeth showing a little. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered. "If I.. I tell you... will you not hurt me?"

The stallion sighed and relaxed. "I promise. Now tell me."

"...Will you run me over when I let you out to go see her?"

Puck opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but paused. Then he squirmed a bit. "Um... I... I'll try? Look, it'd be best if you just stay behind the stall door once you open it."

She frowned. "Okay..." She shifted a little before saying quietly, "They managed to heal her injuries, but... she's in a coma..."

Puck was concerned, in reality, but he tried to act nonchalant and whistled as if he was impressed. "She really did it this time..."

Red looked unconvinced with his act and managed to giggle a little before saying, "Okay, Puck." She began to unbolt the door before stopping. She then grinned.

Puck was getting a little impatient until he saw this. "I thought we cured you of your craziness, Psycho."

Red frowned at this, before she giggled again and stood on her tiptoes and whispering into his ear, "You're not convincing anyone!" Puck blinked at this and was fixing to deny it, when she opened the stall gate. He bolted out of the barn and yelled, "I'm free!" loud enough to get a few looks from nearby Everafters.

After running past a few Everafters, he slowed to a canter and stopped his celebrating. He looked around him for a minute, trying to find someone he knew. His eyes landed on Henry Grimm. He groaned, but he would have to do. He cantered over to him.

"Yo, Grumpy!"

Henry scowled, but it quickly disappeared and he looked miserable. He had dark circles under his eyes, his face was pale and drawn, and he had a few whiskers forming around his chin.

"What do you want, Puck?" he asked in a tired voice. Puck pitied him.

"Where's Sabrina?" This earned another scowl from Henry.

"What, do you wanna pull another one of your pranks on her? Show her how much you care? Leave her with no dignity whatsoever? Want to see her humiliated face as soon as she wakes up?" he shouted. "If she wakes up..." he whispered, looking horribly upset.

Puck, surprisingly, didn't comment on any of this. He let Henry calm down a little before asking, "Just... Tell me where she is."

Henry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Medical tent. 3rd from the last bed. Right side."

Puck nodded and was fixing to take off, before he turned back around, twitching his ears a little. "...Thanks."

Henry blinked, trying to keep the shocked expression off of his face. His attempts were in vain. "Um... You're welcome, I guess.." But Puck was already on his way.

As Puck stumbled into the medical tent, Nurse Sprat looked up from the patient she was looking at. "Hey! Take it easy there, big fella, your leg isn't healed yet, you could rebreak it!"

Puck ignored her though as he walked down the aisle, glancing between each of the curtains at the beds. Beside every bed were two seats friends and family could sit on. He was almost to the end of the tent before he heard sniffling.

"-and I really hope you know... that I'm really glad I have you as my sister. I've realized just how much you've given up for me... and I really hope you decide to stay in Ferryport Landing when this is all over! You are-" Sniffle. "-a very Sabrinacious detective."

Puck smiled a little. There was only one person that would describe Sabrina as 'Sabrinacious'. He stomped his back feet a little so Daphne could hear his arrival.

"Sabrinacious?" he asked with a grin.

Daphne, of course, only heard his nicker, but she knew that confused yet curious look on everyone. "Roos- Puck! You're okay!" She ran up and hugged the horse. "Don't look so curfused. It is anything and everything that is as punk rock as Sabrina." She grinned, proud that she had used two other Daphne-ish words in her description of another.

Puck didn't bother to ask about the 'curfused', but he tucked the little girl into his chest with his head and nuzzled her hair, earning a giggle from Daphne. She pulled back and looked at him, all seriousness now. "I'll leave you two alone. I've visited her enough." She looked back reluctantly at the girl with the splayed-out blonde hair on the bed before leaving.

Puck stood and watched her. And watched her. The beeping of her heart monitor was blaring in the silence of the room. It was a steady beeping, that he was glad for.

Finally, he spoke. "Ahh, Grimm... Normally, I'd say that there's nothing to be said. I've said it all already. But... We all know that's not true. Besides me telling you that you're a hero, you're a good detective, you're not lost, and that you don't need makeup... Well, to tell you the truth, there's so much more to be said." He sighed, before frowning a bit. "No one believes me when I try to deny the fact that- No. Now's not the time... You ARE going to wake up! Here I am, throwing my reputation away, growing older, developing these.. feelings I've never felt before! And all because you had to come along, and give me that stupid puberty virus!"

Puck knew by now that puberty wasn't contagious. It was a stage GROWING boys went through to become a... He shuddered. A... man. Who ever thought that Puck, the Trickster King, would ever grow up? Least of all, for a GIRL? A Grimm girl, at that. "Oh, who am I kidding... I've been confused even before my voice started cracking and I've gained a few inches... I've come to realize... that... I'm doing it for you, Sabrina Grimm. I'm doing it for you."

** . . . . .**

She snuck out of the campgrounds, unseen. She had managed to get out of that silly little contraption they kept her in. Dusting her dirty and tattered dress off, she morphed into a human size. She ran to the battlesite, looking around the grounds, before tripping over something. She looked back and cried out.

"Peter!" She crawled over and shook him. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" she screamed, tears trickling down her dirty cheeks. She knew he was dead. She just refused to accept it right now. "Peter..." she whispered as she leaned her head down on him and sobbed softly.

A few hours later, after she had mourned, she stood up, trembling with rage. She ran. She did not think to use her wings. She had to run off the remaining shreds of grief, hopelessness, loss... So she ran into the woods. Branches grabbed at her, trees popped out of nowhere and threatened to knock her over, limbs scratched her, leaves crumbled under her feet. But she didn't feel it. Her legs kept pumping, driving her further into the forest. Long after her lungs had passed the point of burning and her sides were in tremendous pain, she was still running. She stumbled into a clearing and looked around.

Someone was here. Someone has been here. Someone may still be here. Her head jerked to the left, hearing a branch snap.

A fat and bewildered lady stepped out of the trees with a large stick. She looked like she was trying to convince herself to beat the intruder down to a pulp. Dirt and sweat caked her face. The ton of makeup on it was smeared, making her look more clownish than she already did. Her hair looked like a rat's nest.

"Oh, save the act," Tinkerbell snarled. "Everyone knows you're a coward, Heart. You don't have it in you." The pixie sneered.

The Queen of Hearts blinked, before letting out a maniacal cackle. "If you say so, dearie!" She continued to laugh before Tinkerbell couldn't take it any longer, walked over, and yanked on the stuff she called hair. Heart let out a small cry of pain.

"You," Tink fumed, "are going to help me gather up recruits who DESPISE the Grimms, and help me find the one they call Atticus!"

Heart blinked. "Oh yes," she said. "Atticus. Everyone seems to have forgotten about him... Tell me, who all has been defeated? Who are important to the Hand, anyway."

"The Hand is pathetic. That was a huge failure. Mirror died. Nottingham died..." Her voice trailed off. "Peter died..." she whispered.

The Queen snorted. "Hm. Well, I know quite a few people who will be willing to help us. And I think we can convince a few others..." An evil grin grew on her face, as well as the pixie's.

** . . . . .**

Daphne decided it was time to stop moping, as it wasn't helping the family. Red was in bad shape and was going through withdrawals when the young brunette walked up to her.

"Hey!" Daphne said.

Red jumped in surprise, blinked a few times, and stood up, before rushing over to Daphne and hugging her. "Daphne!"

Daphne grinned and said, "Red!"

They both squealed and jumped up and down before deciding on what they wanted to do.

"Ooh, I know!" Red said. "We can go riding!"

Daphne bit her palm and bobbed her head up and down before they linked arms and skipped off to the stables. However, they weren't able to skip three times before a wide black void opened up in the space in front of them. They screamed in surprise, wind whipping their hair and clothes around, before Daphne remembered what it was.

"Red!" She turned to the girl next to her. "It's the time tear!"

Red blinked a few times before saying, "The one you went through to go to the future?" Daphne nodded her head quickly. "Oh!"

The girls stood staring at the gaping hole for a few moments, along with several other members of the camp, including the Grimm family and friends, before a rather large canine-looking silhouette leapt out, soon followed by a human figure, who landed gracefully. They looked behind them for a moment before the hole disappeared. They turned back around.

The wolf was large. Not as large as the Big Bad Wolf, of course, and he couldn't walk on two legs. He was just an abnormally large male wolf. Daphne figured he was about the size of Piper. She heard several whispers behind her.

"Look at the beast's eyes!" "He is huge!" "Stay away, he doesn't look too happy." "Whoever that person is, they are insane to keep something that menacing as company."

Daphne found his eyes unnerving, as well. They were red, narrowed in anger, and they swept over the crowd very critically. They glinted with loathing for them, and for himself. Seeing all the stares, he opened his mouth and snarled, revealing sharp white teeth.

The figure looked down at the wolf for a moment, before turning back to the crowd. They wore a black cloak that covered everything but their eyes. Their body looked rather feminine, but strong. They had an air of confidence about them.

Several people stepped forward from the crowd, among them was Uncle Jake. He had a wand pointed at the figure, his eyes narrowed.

"You have an awful lot of magic on you," he said. "I can sense it. Obviously, you're a lady, and I don't like to hurt young ladies, but I will if you don't state your business right now."

The wolf glared at Jake, before looking at the cloaked woman questioningly. She chuckled before moving her hands. Several people's weapons could be heard getting ready to strike.

"Now, now," the woman said before reaching one hand into her pocket and pulling out a wand. She whispered something, before her cloak began to turn into an old jacket that had several pockets sewn onto it. Her hood disappeared, revealing a youthful, pretty face with fierce brown eyes and dark hair that came down to her chin. "There's no need to use your weapons."

Daphne gasped, palm lingering in front of her mouth. "I don't know whether or not to be excited! You're- you're-"

The wolf let out a rumbling noise that sounded a lot like a dark chuckle.

The woman smiled. "Yes, Daphne," she said. "I'm you. And you're going to need my help."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DU NU NU NU NUUUUU dun dun dun DUUUNNNN...<strong>

**"SHUTUP!"**

**...:c**

**Anyways. There are MANY more chapters to come! (; It's not all about warhorses, mmkay? It just starts out that way... I've been plotting a lot... Just gotta fill all the events in inbetween. xD Which will take a bit more plotting. Hope this was a huge step up from the last chapter! I think I lost a lot of readers for that reason...**


	8. Can I have a WTF with a side of fries?

**Hmm.. I think I like this chapter. It really helps when you use your notebook with pages outlined in gold you got last Christmas for ideas. I just wrote a scene that popped into my head down and built the chapter around that. Muahahaha. I think I already have an idea... Nope. I lost it. Nevermind.**

**It may be a while until I add the next chapter, seeing as uploading a chapter Sunday is too fast for me, Monday I have a volleyball tournament, and the rest of the week will be INSANELY busy! Plus, I have to go to the city on the 19th... Let's pray I get a few days of planning inbetween. /:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck didn't want to leave Sabrina, but he heard a bunch of commotion outside. He was just wondering whether or not he was ready to shift. It was kind of tiring not being able to speak English when he wanted to say something. He stomped his bad leg on the ground a few times, wincing a little, but it had healed a bit more since he got out of the stall. No cracking noises, popping, or nausea. He snorted and spun around on his heels. In reality, the transformation only lasted a few seconds. In Puck's view, it took a bit longer than it needed to. He grunted, feeling his front leg shift into a human arm, but the process was complete. He let out a 'woosh' in relief and wiped nonexistent sweat off of his forehead.<p>

It was getting dark out. Along with the ruckus he heard outside of the tent, he heard crickets chirping. He peeked out from behind Sabrina's curtain, just in case Nurse Sprat was in the aisle. She would scold him for shifting and make a fuss over checking his arm. He moved it absentmindedly. It was a little sore, but it was almost completely healed. He sprinted through the dark aisle, and was about 6 beds away from the entrance when he tripped over something. He landed on his arm, making a noise that sounded a lot like a dog's yelp when it was stepped on. As for the thing he tripped over, well, it WAS a dog that was stepped on. More specifically, a wolf. Puck sat up, cradling his sore but uninjured arm, and looked up to see bright red eyes staring back at him. He jumped a little, his wings protruding from his back. He automatically reached to get his sword from his belt, but it wasn't there.

"Dammit," he mumbled.

This earned a chuckle from the wolf. Puck scowled at him.

"What are YOU doing here? I don't remember seeing you around before," he sneered.

The wolf's chuckles ceased. He seemed to think a moment before responding, "Daphne sent for you. Both of them, actually."

Puck looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, 'both of them'?"

He could see the wolf's lips pull into a smile. Well, he couldn't really see that, but his white teeth showed more and more in the darkness. "You'll see." He started walking towards the entrance, expecting Puck to follow. Puck noticed this.

"What, you think I'm gonna follow you?"

The wolf didn't stop, but he grunted. "I know you are."

Puck pouted, but jogged to catch up with him. "Do you have a name at all? 'The Wolf' sounds boring. Maybe the De-"

"Imp," the wolf interrupted before the fairy could start listing ridiculous names.

Said fairy blinked. "Oh. Nice name... Do you live up to it?"

The wolf stopped, his eyes rolling back to look at Puck. "I used to," he said simply. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Until?" Puck prompted.

"Until I lost reason to be a prankster," he said slowly after a long pause. Then he blinked and shook his head, walking to where the gathered crowd was and standing beside Daphne and an older woman with a short brown bob.

Puck joined in and said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "What'd I miss?"

** . . . . .**

They had explained to Puck what all was happening. The woman was the future Daphne, the wolf her companion. They had apparently come to warn everyone to watch their actions, that they came from a future where the war was still going on. They had lost several good soldiers and dear family and friends. Of course, Daphne noticed something that everyone failed to. Or didn't want to.

"Why didn't Sabrina and Puck come with you?" the curious 10-year-old asked.

Future Daphne's already troubled face became terribly sad. She glimpsed down at Imp. He looked up at her, and seeing that she was doing the same, turned his face away purposely and huffed.

Future Daphne gulped, finally looking back up to the crowd. "She was... one of the soldiers, family members, and friends that we lost... She was possibly the most important person in the war. And Puck, well..." She hesitated before continuing. "He wasn't the same after that. He was moody and unpredictable. He finally ran off, back into the woods where we found him."

Veronica cried out, a pale Henry holding her and struggling to keep himself under control. Red whimpered and huddled next to a frowning Mr. Canis. Uncle Jake's unreadable face became heartbroken. Several other people in the audience were either in tears or shaking their heads in disbelief. Daphne turned around and buried her face in Puck's shirt. Puck was in bad shape. He seemed to be in shock, pale and trembling with wide eyes. His eyes were rapidly changing color, emotions making his body go temporarily haywire. Finally, he looked at Imp, and found those cruel eyes staring back at him, but for once, they were not cruel. They were filled with empathy. The wolf seemed to look into his soul, saying 'get ahold of yourself, or you'll end up like me'. Puck frowned. How could he? He pondered over this before remembering that they had changed the future before. They could change it now. After all, isn't that why the older Daphne and Imp had come?

"It's not set in stone," Puck said loudly. But it was like a whisper to the upset crowd. He repeated himself, a little louder. Almost no one could make out what he was saying, but several people quieted down. Veronica sobered up. She was the only one that had heard him. She knew the rest of them didn't, though.

"Say that again, Puck?" she said softly, but urgently.

"We can prevent it from happening," the fairy said firmly.

"But what happened, exactly?" Daphne murmured.

"The question is HOW it happened," Future Daphne corrected her. The little girl nodded at this and allowed her to continue. "Even we aren't sure how it happened, but as I said, the war is far from over, so we know that our enemy is the cause," the older woman continued.

"The Scarlet Hand," Henry confirmed.

"No," Imp said without any details. This caused much confusion.

Future Daphne let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you HAVE to be so blunt?"

"Yep."

She grunted, not bothering to tell him it was a rhetorical question. "You have ended the Scarlet Hand. But Mirror wasn't the only powerful figure that you've run into, if I recall," she said, looking pointedly at the Grimms.

There was a long silence as they thought, before Puck snapped his fingers and said, "What's-his-face that was released from Snow White in the book!"

Daphne gasped. "Atticus!"

Recalling what happened, Veronica asked, "But... why are...?" She clearly meant why Snow and Charming were still here, seeing that Atticus had killed the book characters. She didn't want to further upset the couple, though.

"Guess the Editor managed to fix that much up," Jake said.

Future Daphne nodded in approval. "Yes, and I highly doubt all members of the Hand died. Some may not have given up on destroying the Grimms quite yet. Or are looking to destroy them for other reasons, now..." she trailed off.

Puck had a blank expression before it dawned on him. His wings popped out of his back before he flew to where Tinkerbell was kept, leaving everyone wondering why he ran off. They turned back to Daphne and Imp, deciding it was one of the fairy's usual antics, before he returned.

"Tinkerbell!" he panted.

"What about her?" Charming grunted.

"She's- She's escaped!" he exclaimed. He watched as many other blank faces finally lit up in realization, as well. Someone, who sounded a lot like Charming, said, "Oh look, he's finally putting the muscles in his head to use! Bravo!" Puck sneered at him.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Red turned to Daphne, a small grin forming on her face. Daphne nodded excitedly.

"We got ourselves a case!"

** . . . . .**

Puck was walking around the campgrounds, lost in thought. He was going over what that _stupid pixie_ could have possibly been planning when she escaped. He passed the future Daphne's tent. The light was on. He guessed she was writing in her journal and was fixing to continue on before he heard her speak, followed by a second voice. He blinked. A second one? This one sounded deep, and rough, like they were upset about something. He figured it was Imp, but there was something different about his voice. He shook his head. He was delusional, it was late at night, and he needed sleep. He probably was imagining it. But he stuck close to the tent anyways to listen.

"So tell me again why I'm a wolf in this particular situation?" It finally dawned on him that this was indeed Imp. But he still sounded different. The growling, rough texture of his wolfish voice was gone. Though it still sounded a little rough, it wasn't because of his wolf vocal chords this time. It was just because he was irritated and his patience was wearing thin.

"Tell me why you were a wolf back when I found you," Daphne replied stubbornly. She didn't sound much different, Puck thought, trying not to laugh.

"You know that house wasn't the same after her death, so I ran back to the woods. I moved my old living space since people knew where it was, and if I went out at all, I was in the form of some animal you'd find in the woods so people wouldn't recognize me and guilt me into coming back."

"I did," Daphne replied smugly, implying that she had recognized him AND guilted him into coming back.

"No, you didn't. You found me cornering a rabbit and after 'saving its life', you said you always wanted a pet wolf."

"Well... I still found out."

"AFTER you got me in the bath, brushed me, and _who the hell paints a male wolf's nails_?"

"I do."

"Anyways, I couldn't stand such abuse and reminded you who I was... Until I remembered you weren't supposed to know that."

"Hey! I quit! And it was NOT abuse!" was heard, followed by a few mutters under her breath.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't let me out of your sight. Nor did you let me change back into my normal form. So I was stuck with you. And you know the re-" Imp stopped abruptly.

"What?"

Silence.

"What is it? What are you-"

"Shh!"

Puck held his breath, wondering what was going on, before the tent door flapped open and a voice yelled, "Gotcha!"

Puck yelped and fell backwards. The poor kid's wings had been out, too. He heard the same voice chuckling and looked up to see a silhouette of a man looking down at him.

"You think I don't know what it's like to be the Trickster King?" the voice, who he knew as Imp less than an hour before, teased.

Puck grunted. "Well, yeah, when you put it that way..." he moaned as he shifted his weight off of his wings. The man leaned forward to help Puck up, but Puck saw his features in the process. Curly blonde hair, a mischievous, yet dull twinkle in his eyes, a lopsided smirk...

"Woah!" the fairy exclaimed, falling backwards once again.

Future Puck sighed. "Really?"

"What the HELL happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>:| What are you doing snooping around down here! Go to bed! I'm telling your mommy!<strong>


	9. The Schizophrenic Psycho

**Like I told ya, I was busy. I don't feel so bad though, since the SG section has been really slow lately... Tsk tsk. You guys. I'm ashamed. Don't call me a hypocrite, you hypocrite.**

**Time for the occasional disclaimer! I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

><p>Future Puck sighed again.<p>

Okay, this guy was _way_ too depressing for Puck's liking.

"What happened to you?" he asked for the second time, eyeing the extended hand so much like his own, unsure of whether or not he should take it. He eyed the future version of himself with disbelief.

Sure, he knew about him growing up for Sabrina in the future. Sure, he was okay with it. But something was wrong with this man. As much as Puck hated to admit it, being married to Sabrina and living the rest of his life with her would make him so very happy. This guy had red eyes, a strict face, and what little laugh lines he had had not crinkled up in some time. Then he remembered.

"Aww, sh- aww, this is unbelievable," he moaned pitifully. He visibly drooped with the full-on realization. He was in shock when he heard it before, but when something that painful finally gets through to you, it's like getting hit by a train. So sudden, so painful, you're just left feeling dazed and broken.

Future Puck's frown deepened, if it were possible. He looked around, searching for anyone who might have waken up during the temper tantrum the idiot on the ground had thrown. Surprisingly, nothing seemed disturbed. He glanced at Puck, and realizing he wasn't going to take his hand, put it in the pocket of his bigger, newer, and cleaner looking hoodie. Though anything would look new compared to Puck's green piece of trash he used to wear. Future Puck's hoodie was actually well-worn.

"C'mon, kid, come inside. Quickly," he said without a word, turning and ducking back into the tent, brushing past the future Daphne. She looked down at him sadly and gave him a tight-lipped smile. Puck scowled at her but got up, not bothering to brush off his pants. He barged in the tent and helped himself to one of the chairs.

"How?" he barked, barely giving the two adults time to settle down into their own seats.

"If you'd shut up, maybe I could explain it," Future Puck said, patience wearing thin. He had gained a considerable amount since he'd aged, but it still wasn't much.

Puck grunted, crossing his arms, but did as he was told and sat back in his chair, waiting.

After several moments of silence ticked by, Puck fidgeted and opened his mouth to say something until the adult fae finally spoke. He listened as he told how the war had gotten out of hand, leaving out potential future-changing details, and most importantly, how Sabrina was killed.

** . . . . .**

"So lemme get this straight," Puck said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room after Future Puck had finished. He had left out a considerable amount of detail, and many important events, but Puck could add two and two and piece some of it together. "By a stroke of luck, Tinkerbell managed to escape, and had managed to find some survivors of the Hand and any other anti-Grimm scum and go find Atticus? And somehow, after many years of planning, they had struck out at random and wiped out a considerable amount of our supporters? And now Atticus is rampaging around in the future and plotting to rule the world and destroy all humans, basically, right? Am I right?"

Future Puck grunted. "If you're expecting me to confirm that, I can't."

Puck's temper ignited. He stood up so fast, his chair fell over backwards. "That's about the stupidest thing I ever heard! You came here to warn us and you don't have have the decency to tell us what the hell happened, other than 'The Hand has not been defeated, yadda yadda yadda, they threw a surprise party and killed you all in the process'? Downright stupid!" he yelled.

Future Daphne barely had time to murmur, "It'd be wise to lower your voice" before the older Puck jumped up out of his chair and grabbed a fistful of Puck's shirt and lifted him up off the ground. The teenager gulped and realized his mistake, remembering that this guy wasn't the most stable person on the planet.

"You wanna know what's stupid? YOU! BOTH OF US! You're lucky we came here to give you any kind of warning, that we didn't kill ourselves before we even thought of coming to you! At least you have an inkling of an idea now! You're lucky they're even alive, kid, 'cause ohh, if you knew how many people are fixing to betray you-"

"PUCK! That's _ENOUGH_!" Daphne shouted. None of them knew which one she was addressing, but did it matter? Both had crossed the line. They could hear multiple voices outside the tent before Jake's head poked in.

"What the he- WOAH!" he blinked. "There's two of you!" His eyebrows furrowed. "I had a feeling that wolf was more important than you let on..." His head disappeared, probably announcing to the group outside who he was.

Future Puck let go of young Puck, who fell on the ground with an _oof_, and wiped his hand over his face. He suddenly looked 10 years older than he really was. Puck had found out that he was 22, making Daphne 18. He wondered why his future self didn't carry a bottle of booze around. Isn't that what depressed men turned to 95% of the time? He scratched his head.

Henry, Veronica, Tobias, Jake, and Red came in. Puck suspected the Marshmallow was still sleeping. Even when it seemed that the whole world was doomed.

Henry had a mildly upset look on his face and opened his mouth to say something when Future Puck waved him off. "Puck'll tell you later. I'm done." And with that, he shoved past them and into the night.

Puck blinked a few times, ignoring the expectant look on the family's faces, and ran after himself, as reckless and- heh, he was right, they were stupid- as it may have been. He had a good idea of where he might find him.

** . . . . .**

He silently slipped in the room behind the older Puck, standing in the shadows, watching the machine make squiggly green lines at a steady pace. Her wild blonde hair was splayed out around her. He could barely make out her chest moving, a tiny bit up, a tad bit down.

"I know you're there."

"I never doubted it," Puck murmured absentmindedly, still gazing at Sabrina.

"Why haven't you woke her up yet?" the man said disdainfully.

"Um, maybe because we don't know how?" Puck snapped, tearing his gaze away from Sabrina.

He watched as the fae slowly craned his head around, his eerie eyes clear as day in the darkness. A smile, believe it or not, tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You don't?"

Puck blinked in astonishment. "Okay, what the- Are you schizophrenic or something?" He shook his golden curls. "Nevermind."

His smile grew. "No... I just thought- I thought that the kiss didn't work or something." His eyes slowly turned from red to a deep blue. Not quite as angry and unstable, but not normal, either. This guy's last bit of hope had been shredded completely. He may have found a sliver, but he refused to try and find the rest of the pieces yet. "We might be able to wake her up!" he said, shaking with excitement.

Puck cocked an eyebrow. "Um, what?" He mulled over the slightly twisted fairy's words again. His green eyes widened. "You mean I have to-" he choked on the word "k-kiss her?" It didn't disgust him all that much, but to hang on to his dignity, his lip curled in supposed disgust.

Future Puck shook his head, grinning. "Don't bother, I know you like the back of my hand," he said. As if to prove it, he held up his tanned hand and wiggled his fingers. "Stop denying it, and maybe she wouldn't be in so much denial herself. Sure, she's a hard egg to crack, but you already have more of her trust than anyone else does."

The Trickster King opened his mouth to make a retort, but he knew he was defeated. He grunted. "Fine, fine! I'll do it!" He stomped over to the bed beside Sabrina. He bent over, determined to make this the shortest kiss in the history of kisses. 'Not even a peck,' he thought, 'and that'll do the trick.'

He bent over, his lips no more than an inch from her own, but he hesitated. He stared at her, memorizing every inch of her face. The long lashes, the cute dainty nose, the full lips, the slight blush to her cheeks. He allowed some of the tension to leak out of his body and decided, 'What the heck, it'll be worth it to see her face.'

His lips touched hers, and there was something similar to a static shock. He jumped a little, but he couldn't convince himself to stop kissing her. They lingered three, four seconds, until he was aware of the fact that her heart's steady pace had quickened. Partly because the monitor was screaming in his ear, and partly because he _felt_ it. How, he didn't know.

Finally, he straightened up again, clearing his throat. He looked around the room for his future self, to find that he had the decency to leave the room for those few personal moments. 'How nice of him,' Puck thought, mostly earnest. Mostly. The rest was mockery and sarcasm. His gaze found Sabrina's. She was staring at him with wide eyes, and when his eyes met her blue gaze, she blushed a little and looked down at herself instead.

Puck gave a genuine smile, to her surprise, and she smiled a little before looking down at herself again. "Wh- what happened? Where am I?" she said, hating the way she sounded so insecure.

"I managed to get us back home alive, despite the shape we both were in," he said grimly. **(AN: Shutup.)** "I had to stay in a stall for days as a horse since shifting would apparently 'change my bone anatomy' and 'mess up my shattered leg beyond repair'," he said, mimicking Nurse Sprat's words. "And you... Well, they fixed you up, but you were in a coma. While we were so busy figuring out how to wake you up, we didn't bother trying the most obvious, simple way."

"Ah," she said, thinking over this for a few minutes. All of a sudden, she jumped out of bed, staggering a bit, but before Puck could steady her, she raced to a mirror. She blinked once, twice, and for good measure, felt her face and patted it a few times. "No marker? No 'Captain Doodieface'?" She smiled at this a bit, but after a moment's euphoria, whirled around on Puck. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Puck held up his hands in surrender. "Uh-uh!" he said, shaking his head back and forth rapidly. "We were just.. so occupied.. the last few days..."

"With?"

"I'm sure you'll want to take a shower and say hello to the family first..."

"Puck...!"

"He's telling the truth. It's a rather long story," a deep voice said. Sabrina only saw green eyes at first, but then a man who looked a lot like Puck stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

"..." Sabrina blinked, recognition flickering in her eyes. "...Are we having time tear trouble again?" she groaned.

Future Puck chuckled. "Nah, me and the Ma- Daphne, well, we had some news to deliver. Your waking up has already changed it up a bit, but I'm afraid it's not enough." His mouth set in a thin line.

"Well... I sure as hell am not gonna sit around clueless!" Sabrina said after a moment. "And especially not in this stupid nightgown! How long have I been asleep?"

"9 days," Puck said.

Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise. "Okayyy... Think you guys can help me hide from everyone so I can at least clean myself up and throw on something less... revealing?" she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Of course," Future Puck said without hesitation.

"Eh, why not," present Puck shrugged.

Sabrina nodded, and with that, they all snuck to Sabrina's tent to get clothes.

** . . . . .**

Of course, there were no showers in the tents. There were about 7 different outdoor showers in various places around the camp, which is not a very large amount for so many Everafters, but they could only afford to do it every 2 days. Frequent bathers generally used water and washcloths to wash themselves inbetween showers.

After using up all the hot water- hey, it was in the middle of the night, no one was going to take one any time soon- and cleaning herself thoroughly, Sabrina dried herself off. Opening the door, she stuck an arm out and waved her hand, signaling for Puck to give her her clothes. She went ahead and picked out a thin, longsleeved blue shirt and jeans. She would probably only be able to get in two hours of sleep or less, if she was lucky.

Puck handed her her clothes and waited for her to get dressed before she stepped out. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, finding no tangles. Magic homemade conditioner had its perks. She stepped outside, shivering a little as her wet head was exposed to the cold air. Puck handed her a light blanket that she gladly took. She was unstable on her feet from staying in bed so long. Her injuries weren't used to her movement. Sure, all the bruised muscles and bones had faded, but she was still sore, believe it or not. A horse had landed on her! She found herself leaning on Puck's shoulder for support. He complained a bit at first, but he made no attempts to shrug her off.

She sighed, seeing that Future Puck had broken the news to everyone. A few heads turned in her direction, and she barely had time to brace herself before something launched itself at her.

"Omigawsh, omigawsh, omigawsh, you're awake! I was afraid you'd never wake up! We missed you so much, Sabrina! So much has happened! You've been missing out on a lot! You see, the future me and-"

"I missed you too, Daph," Sabrina laughed, hugging her sister. "How'd you get over here so fast?"

"I ran," Daphne replied, giving her a 'how else?' look. Oh, the irony, when you surround yourself with very much real fairytale characters and objects.

Sabrina released her, feeling a little better, braver about facing her family again. She squared her shoulders and looked out at the huge mass of emotions that stood in front of her.

Future Daphne was the second one, beating the others to the punch. Of course.

"Welcome back, sis! We got a LOT of work to do!"

Sabrina sighed. She already felt tired, and she had only been awake for two hours.

* * *

><p><strong>A little fast-paced, but I like it. I was being rushed! And I want to get back to reading more fanfics and go on Y! Answers and check my deviantart and I need to go on Capalls... Oh my gah! This is a disaster! D: -rushes onto Capalls-<strong>


	10. NOTICE

I just realized how long it's been since I've uploaded a new chappie. Sorry to say this, but until I'm not so busy, and I get some muse, this story is on hold for the moment. I apologize. However, this is NOT discontinued, as of right now at least. I will get around to it, even if it's a year from now. There are actually some pretty amazing fanfics coming out in this section, and the authors are a little more persistent. Lol.

Well, if you want to keep track of me, my deviantart is luztehBadger. =)

Asta la bye-bye!

-Imp 


End file.
